and then death giggled at me softly
by tiny teeth
Summary: A young girl washes upon the shore of Makia. Kurama finds her and his and Hiei's life will never be the same.
1. Default Chapter

DICLAIMER- I own only one character (Gemmini) The rest of them I don't. Warning- this is not a happy little flick. Deathfic. Strongly implied Yaoi.  
  
Hiei lies in the back corner of their den, alone wondering where it all went so wrong at what point did they lose control. More percisly at point did she become so powerful even he feared her. A small child.  
  
'We are coming back.' a small voice sadly whispers into Hieie mind.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
Hiei readys him self for whatever mood she (they) is in.  
  
"PaaaaPPPaaa" the white haired golden skined child squeals playfully as her ice blue eyes searchs the cave for the fire deamon. Finding him still lying down she runs over and jumps on him staddling his waist.  
  
"I am hungry." She says bouncing playfully with every word.  
  
"Then perhaps you should find something to eat." Hiei answers emotionally unmoved by her antics.  
  
"Fine, I will I hear Youko meat is quite delicious." She say with a misplaced smile and giggle. She jumps up allowing Hiei to stand up.  
  
"Mmm, I do wonder where is that pretty lover of yours? Named Youko Kurama." She asks already knowing the answer.  
  
"Exactly where you left his body." Hiei say tring to keep his voice void of any emotions.  
  
The small child flips upside down and walks around the den on her hands. "Don't tell me you actually loved him." Her dress falls over her eyes momentarily blinding her making her tip over.   
  
"I simply thought you kept him around because he was a good fuck." She says as she wiggles on the ground mimicing the movements of a couple lost in the heat of passion.  
  
Unable to keep his emotions at bay, Hiei yanks the girl up by the hair and slams her against the wall. "Why?" his voice is filled with anger, grief, confusion, and fear.  
  
"Because I love you." she says as draw her legs up wraping them around his thin waist. He releases her in hope she will unhook her legs from him, no such lluck instead she wraps her arms around his neck and places her forehead against his neck. She whispers, "He brought me here to make his life complete but ironically I was the one to completly destroy it."  
  
"I must get you something to eat." Hiei says in a mono tone voice.  
  
"Thank you papa." She says letting go of his neck. Sitting on the floor crossed leg playing with a little fox Kurama had made her. She kisses on the nose and falls back to rest and wait for the meal Hiei is going to bring her.  
  
'I am sorry.' A weak voice sadly whispers in his mind.  
  
'I know, so am I.' He answers back.  
  
*~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~*  
  
POV GEMMINI  
  
My battered body washes apon the shore, rusty iron shackles still adorned my pale ankles and wrists. I am wearing the smallest pair they had and still with effort could manage to slide my hand out the moment I had enough time. Rope burn decorated my thin neck. Fresh welts criss cross over old previously self-healed ones on my back and upper thighs. The salt water laps onto my wounds. I can no longer feel the sting of the salt as I once did when I frist began my aquatic quest for freedom.   
  
They tortured me just enough to have kept me in a weaken state. Never enough to make fear for my life. It was a delicate balancing game they played for many years. The captain knew if I believed I was about to be killed (she) would come out and all merrily would be destroyed. I was born into this captivity, my parent weren't as lucky they had their freedom ripped from them. It is said, "You can't miss something you never had." I believed that for seven years, then one day they took the only thing I had away. My father. I miss him. Now I yearn for the thing he missed the most. Freedom. Freedom? I never was a slave, they never made me labor and they could never sale me no matter what the price.   
  
When I was two I didn't understand why everyone was so afriad of me, but I did realize even at that tender age I was different. Whenever I became upset she would emerge, at frist she could only made the tempature in the room rise a couple degrees. After a couple of months she was able to make small objects exploded into flames. Her true and most deadly ablities didn't surface until I was 5. One day crewman, whom I guess was just tired of looking at my quiet face, simply grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me off the ground, with one calloused and dirty hand and squeezed. He told me "I will not stop until you do something. Speak. Cry. Sceam. Fight back, anything" he pressed my small emotionless body against the wall and looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are like bottomless pits of nothingness. " He said to me as he shook his head still putting more pressure on my windpipe. He was killing me. I telephatically asked him to stop but he would not listen.  
  
He said, "I will only stop if you make a sound."   
  
I opened my mouth and nothing came out, he squezzed harder and for the frist time she came out of fear for my life. I heared myself scream, her scream. His partially chared and totally mutaled body laid before us still twicthing as the last bit of life faded from his eyes. They carefully and quickly took me into another room locked the doors and never let me out again.   
  
That was four years ago.   
  
I place my blistered plams against the ground and prepare to drag my achingly tired body. The course sands cuts deeper in to the already open wounds on my knees as I start crawl out of the icey cold waters. My head is spinning and my body is shivering sparatically. I have already used up all my energy just to get this far. I haven't the strength to even raise my head to ensure that I am actual traveling in the right direction. I follow the moons reflection as it dances on the black waters. I reach the waters egde, my body collapses and my eyes close. I let the darkness slowly take over and me comfort me. The sound of voices snap me back into reality. It's them. I can't be caught. I wil not go back. My eyes turn ice blue I can feel her starting to take over.   
  
"We will not go back father please help us give us the strength to continue," We quietly pray. "So that one day I can avenage your death."  
  
"Those bastards shall gag on thier own bile and drown their blood as it drips down their crushed throats flooding their lungs. I will severe thier limb with my bare hands for the perciseness of a sword will be far to merciful for them" I swear as my pale eyes burn with revenage.  
  
"Yes father give us the strength to go on." My eyes gradually return to there orginal black shade I can feel the energy from my father sepping in to me. I stand legs still weak from the long swim, I stagger as fast as I can towards the underbrush that grows at the forest edge and covered my self up.  
  
"Of cousre I am sure, this is the only island around where eles would that wreched devil child be." the guard gruffs  
  
"Why are we even out here, you saw those beasts swimming in those waters. There is no way in hell she could have made it this far, plus with those heavy chains on her arms and leg she would have definatly sank like a anchor." the second guard remarks  
  
"Orders are orders. We were sent here to find her. We will not stop until we find her or her half digested corpse." the frist retorts. "Anyways her kind does not die that easily, trust me. I remember her father. He screamed from within the infernos for 5 days and when the fuel ran out his chard body still clinged on to life." he recalls. "I was the one chosen to finish the job fire could." he solemly says, then quickly adds "The girl is as strong as if not stronger than her father, I must destroy her while she is weak for if I fail she will haunt my dreams and my waking hours." "Then she will kill me." he says looking down on the ground.  
  
They walk closer to me unwitfully following my drag tracks, I hold my breath daring not to move as they neared. My picth black eyes are wide open and focused on their movements. He probes the under brush with his sword stabing the foliage randomly, the last jab slices my thigh the pain shoots up my body.   
  
"Nothing is here" he shakes his head "Maybe your right with all those chain on her she proably did go under."  
  
"Lets take our leave this place for I can feel the presence of demons all around us" the other man says neverously as he backs away from the forest.  
  
"Hai" the guard replys resheathing his sword not nothing the trail of blood painted on it. He bows his head and quietly prays "Child I am sorry, I hope you find peace in your death"  
  
"Come on" he commrade shouts. "Why are you wasting time praying for that devil child, all I can say is good ridance to such a foul creature."  
  
"She never asked to be what she is. And she never asked to become what our own fears made her into. Plus maybe the gods will protect me from the revenge she will seek even in death"  
  
The two men walked back to the longboat and rowed back to the ship. A ship filled with cargo that was once so precious life was breathed into it, but now they are no more than the walking dead their bodies have ultimately betrayed them because their hearts won't stop beating. I stand and walk deep into the forest. I too feel the strong arora of demon. I hear a faint sound I stood still trying to pin point its location, before I realize where it came from it was on top of me. The stench of death spilled out of it gaping mouth as salvia mix with blood clinged onto it green curling lips as they slide over jagged teeth. Then like lightening sharp fang torn into my shoulder I collaspe to the ground, dagger like claw slice through my thin wet coverings my blood flowed freely down my shaking shoulders.  
  
The monster stood up and laugh menceingly at my visable damaged, and seemingly weak body, "This insignificant specct is not even worth my time to eat. I shall step on it like the inscect it is." he raises his foot and slowly put it down on my blood drained body, he slowly put my pressure just waiting to hear the sweet sounds of my bones cracking.  
  
'Please stop.' I plea to him mentally, not because I am scared for my life but because if he continues she will take over this body. He just laughs. My black eyes turn ice blue, my straight black hair gets very curlly and turns silver. My pale skin darkens. The monster takes his foot off my changing form our cuts are still bleeding freely. I smile at the confussed expression on the soon to be dead monsters face. I do a one handed headstand while still up side down I say, "She did warn you, now you will die" I giggle then do a series of flips. I dance up to him kiss the scale skin on the back of his hand , smile then I say, "Burn."  
  
"Human is that all you have a little touch and one stupid word. Bwhah aaahaaa......." his laughter seizied as his smoking body falls to the ground with a thud.   
  
"I really didn't want to eat barbequed monster but since he is already cooked I might as well" I snort. I jump up and down on the dead lump, sing "I am playing with my foooood, I am playing with my foooood" I bent down tear a chunk out of his arm just as I thought cooked all the way though from the inside out. I take a bite and quickly spit it out, wiping off my tongue, "Icky poo, you are nasty even when cooked" this idiotic creature might be dead but I was still hungry.  
  
"Show you selfs or shall I just cook you frist to see if I like the way you taste" I muse.  
  
"No need" a tall beautiful creature clamly replys as he emerges from the trees. The leaves seem to hug his body protectivly. He walk up to me and kneels in front of me even at this level he is still taller then me. "May I ask the name of the child who slained a deamon with on simple touch."   
  
I giggle in delight and spin around on one toe. "We are called Gemmini. I am light, chaosis and destution, she is darkness, order and rebirth." I say sitting down cross legged  
  
"Hmm, interesting come child, I heard you say you are hungry lets find something for you to eat" he says lifting me up. I cling to his neck as his neck as he trys to stand up.   
  
"Let go. I am not going to carry you. I was merly helping you to your feet," he says tring to pry my arm aloose from his neck.   
  
"Oooh, you have fuzzy ears" I squeal climbing higher to sit on in shoulders. I hook my legs around his neck and play with his fox ears "Fine, fine" he surrenders. " I will carry you just get thoose dirty shackles from out of my hair and stop smearing all that blood on my clothes I just came from the stream." he huffed.  
  
I relequish my grip on his head and slide down to his warm chest head frist. He carries me and as he walks deeper in to the forest, his steady heart beat lulls my tired body to sleep and my form changes back and begins to heal our body.  
  
POV KURAMA  
  
Looks down at the slowly changing form in his arms. Hiei is going to kill me.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I hope this story wasn't to confusing but if you have any question I will answer them.   
  
*Gemmini can not change at will only out of need.* 


	2. my rose garden only grows weeds

DISCLAIMER- YYH, yep I don't own it. The crazied little girl terrorizing my two favorite demons I own her.  
  
Gods, Hiei is so going to have my hide. I can just hear him now, 'What the hell is that and why did you bring it here?' I really don't want to go though the whole cycle: me asking, him saying no, me getting upset and calling him every name in the book, him leaving to sleep in a tree for a week, me having a fit about him leaving, him coming back, us fighting phyiscally which is very messy and painful I might add, us making up and me finally getting my way. I simply want to have my way in the begining and skip over the whole month of nonsense.  
  
I walk slowly through the wood making sure to scan for any unfriendly youki and at this point this did include Hiei. The last thing I need is for him to sneak up on me before I had thought up a plan to keep or explain this little one resting so peacefully in my arms. Well, frist things frist I surely couldn't waltz back into the den lay her on the bed and act like everything was normal, so I had to find a safe place to keep her until I had a chance to persuade my sweet little fire demon that letting her stay with us is a good idea. I soon spot a small den probably an abandoned kitusune den from the smell of it. Perfect. I postioned her body so I could slide her into the opening which was no big problem but since she was still zonked out I am pretty such when she fell inside she didn't land all that comfortably. I quickly change into my full fox form and belly wiggle into the small den, small note to self I am getting fat. I climb over the disarayed little human and begin to arrange her resting body into a more relaxing position. I pop back out, change forms and head back but before I do I seal the entrance up and plant a couple of flower that induces sleep. I would hate for her to wake up and start wandering around before I am ready.  
  
OK, now for Hiei. I make it back to our home and undo all the traps we set, sometimes I wonder if we really need all these traps. I mean who is dumb enough to mess with us in our own home. I believe the last time I actually saw someone even with in a mile of our front door, Hiei spiked up his ki and that demon ran off faster then a vixen being perusuded by seven horny foxes. I walk inside with a plan set in my mind but the question remains would it work. He is laying on the bed with his heads crossd behind his head the cover layed low arcoss his waist. His bare chest steadliy rose and felll with each clam breath.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asks with out opening his eyes.  
  
"Out." I sing my voice giving me away.  
  
"Hn." he answers.  
  
I slip out off my clothes, which isn't very unusual but it does help in my overall plan of attack, and crawl on top of him. He doesn't move. I lick the tip of his nose. He wrinkles up his face and growls, but he still doesn't open his eyes.  
  
"Hiei" I purr. "Are you really that tired you can't even open your eyes?"  
  
"No" he says bluntly, "I'm just trying to figure out what you want."  
  
"Simple, I want you."   
  
"Really." he says with an evil smirk. He quickly grabs the back of my head, hanging stead fast to a handful of hair. He asks "Then why are you so eager to be fucked Kurama or shall I say Shuiichi?"  
  
"Is that truely a crime, Hiei?" I say nuzzling his neck then nibbling on his ear. "Plus I now how much you enjoyed ravishing this form." I place several light kisses across his chest. I crawl lower down his body pulling the sheet down as I go. Something softly bumps against my chin.   
  
"What do we have here?" I chuckle, grabbing him around the base. Before he could answr my rhetorical question I slid him completly inside the warm wet cavern of my mouth. My nose presses aganst his pelvisand I alternted between strong and soft sucking and toungue rolls. After a few minutes I slowly pull my mouth off of him letting a small string of salivia connect the tip of his sex and my bottom lip.  
  
"Hiei" I say moving back upwards with a kiss lick trail. "I...want...you ... to .... make... me...." I say through soft kisses until I reached his ear and whisper huskily, "scream."  
  
A small grin spread across his face. He manuvers my body into various positions and proceeds to grant my wish a many time over.  
  
"Mmmm, just like I remember." I reply with a shaky voice still coming down off my high.  
  
"Good because I expect you to be in that from at least once a month." Hiei says. " Now go get what ever you hid in that fox hole and bring it back here before it becomes someones meal or I change my mind."  
  
"You mean...you knew." I studder  
  
"It is my land, I know everything that goes on." he plainly states. I nod.  
  
I head back to where left the recovering child. I have chaced back into my fox demon form by the time I reach to lttle den. I can her her stirring so know she is either awake about to wake. I remove the ward and the vegetational defense mechicnism and call downto her.   
  
'Please don't hurt me.' she begs   
  
'Never.' I mentally respond back to her, then ask, " Are you all right can you climb out by yourself?" No answer is needed or given I saw her pale dirty little hand then those eyes. Black as the moonless night.  
  
"Come, let us go home." I say to her with a smile.  
  
She look at me with asbsoulely no emotions, 'Ok a bit on the ungrateful side.' I mental huff to myself.  
  
She looks back at me, 'Thank you.'  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
I slide down the wall near the entrance of the cave, it is no longer our cave because he is no longer here. " I thought you liked him?" I ask the cool air.  
  
"Sheesh, please not again?" she whines. "Every time you get quiet you start thing about that fucking youko again, look get over it, better yet get over him. "  
  
I just sat there at the mouth of the den fighting the urge to just ...break down. Cry scream fight back anything would have been better than sitting here. She gets on all four and attempted to seductivily crawl over to me answering my question, "She liked him, but she is no longer in charge of our body I am, and I like you ." " It a competative thing."she remarks once she reachs me.   
  
"I just couldn't have the man fuking someone eles. Could I?" she says in a voice that sends a chill up my spine.  
  
"I will never be yours." I sharply bite back looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei why do you always fight me? I don't want your heart I just want your body. That pretty little fox can have your heart."   
  
I turn my head in attempts to ignore her but she straddles my legs and jabs her index finger against my cloth covered jagan. I could feel the tempature of her finger rise above my own slowly burning my third eye. She presses my head against the wall intesifying the heat until blood slowly seeps throught the white cloth and dribbles down my forhead colecting in my eyebrows and eyelashes .   
  
"Don't Fuck with me." she warns as she eases up on both the heat and the pressure. " You are lucky I like you or you too would be wandering around in the forest in a impenetrable haze of pain and despair."  
  
Yeah, lucky me I think as a single tear make it dowm my cheek. 


End file.
